1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED), a semiconductor device that converts electrical energy into optical energy, is a type of light emitting device made of a compound semiconductor material which emits light having a particular wavelength according to an energy band gap.
An application of light emitting devices has extended from optical communications and displays (e.g., a mobile device display or a computer monitor) and planar light sources such as a backlight unit (BLU) for an LCD, to general illumination devices. Development of a light emitting device for illumination requires a relatively high current, high quantity of light, and uniform light emitting characteristics (e.g., luminescence properties or emission characteristics), such that a novel design and manufacturing process needs to be developed in the field.
In a conventional pre-molded reflector-type light emitting device package structure, a light emitting device is mounted in a package main body having a reflector, and a resin unit is formed within the package main body to protect the light emitting device. In this case, in order to emit white light, phosphors for converting a wavelength of light emitted from the light emitting device may be distributed within the resin unit.